This skateboard truck is a new configuration of my previously designed skateboard truck the Pneumatic Compression Strut Skateboard Truck, U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,076 as of May 1, 2001. This new devise is an improvement upon the formally patented skateboard truck suspension system technology, by further advancing the balance stability of the skateboard truck. Additionally, the new design consists of a suspension system which includes components that are easily interchangeable, giving the rider the ability to customize the truck response according to their weight and riding ability. This equates to advanced maneuverability with respect to superior steering stability and therefore steering ease.